If No One Will Listen
by xoZanessaLoverrox
Summary: What if Troy didn't have a dad? What if his mom was in an accident after he was born and Maria had to take care of him for 4 months. This isn't one of those typical stories, so don't worry. Rated T because i don't want to rate it K...Just in case.
1. The Crash

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Authors Note:** Hey! This is my first story and I really hope that you'll like it. Please Review, I'd like to know what you are liking, disliking, etc.  
Remember I've never done this before. I've read tons of stories on here, and they are an inspiration! Really! Some of the writers here on fanfiction really deserve to publish their stories...you know as a real book! I'm not trying to "suck up" or anything, I truly belive this. :)  
Hope you like my story! :D 3

**Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Disney & The writers/directors of High School Musical. The only thing that fully belongs to me is the plot. Any brand, lyrics, or any type of object that is mentioned belongs to their rightful owner.**

Enjoy!~

* * *

[Chapter 1: The Crash]

As she sat upon a bench, with her four-month old baby girl, she looked upon the quiet streets. No cars, she thought. She noticed no one was out and sighed. She was alone...for the first time in her life. But, that feeling was long gone when she saw another young woman slowly crossing the street with what sounded like a crying baby. Ignoring the funny feeling in her gut, she decided that she should stay where she was and not ask the woman if she would like help. But, in the quickest moment; a swerving van turned, heading straight towards the girl.

She stood straight up and screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

But once the girl heard, she glanced toward the crazed driver and then turned toward the woman with a terrified look. At the last second she moved so her newborn baby was out of the way. The car smashed into her side. The woman off to the side, gasped and fell to her knees,  
clutching her child. The van sped away and the sobbing woman ran to the unconcious girl and her baby.

**[in the waiting room, at the hospital]**

She waited unpatiently for the doctor, rocking her baby girl to sleep. "Shhh...it's okay Gabi calm down," she whispered.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Montez?" an older nurse spoke.

"Call me Maria," she butted in.

"Yes," the nurse hesitated but continued. "Do you know the young lady that was hit?" She questioned.

Marie shook her head no. The nurse sat down next to her.

"Her name is Lucy Bolton, she is eighteen years old, and she is in critical condition." The nurse paused. "She was here four days ago...  
giving birth to her son, that was the baby you saw in her arms,"

"Is he okay?" Maria interrupted worried.

"Yes, it is a mirical that he only has a couple scratches, but he may have some respiratory problems...he is sleeping right now."

Maria softly smiled and asked "Can I see them?" The nurse nodded and they walked towards the room.

**{Three Months Later}**

A small hiccup was heard from the bed of the smaller, and younger baby. Marie groaned and got up to check on him.

"Troy, when is your mommy gonna get better and come to get you?"

His response was a viscious cough, and a cry. She lifted him into her arms. Then Maria's daughter started to cry.

"JOHN!" Maria screeched to her husband.

John walked in and gave her a knowing look.

"I told you in the beginning of all...this!" He motioned to the tiny boy. "That it was going to be very hard, why didn't you listen to me?" He spoke in a rough voice to his wife as he picked up his daughter and started to bounce her. The little girl started to giggle. Maria stared at her husband dumbfounded...did he not know anything?

"What else was I suppossed to do! Leave the kid on the streets, while his teenage mother is in the hospital? He doesn't have a father.  
He left when he found out she was pregnant...they tried to contact him at the hospital, he disappeared John...and he isn't going to come back.  
Maria yelled. Her voice getting softer with each and every word. Tears were streaming down her face. John walked over and gave her a reassuring hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry hunny, I didn't know the full story...it's good that you told me." He said softly into her hair. The phone started to ring.

Maria went to answer it and spoke quietly, hugging the baby to her chest, and rocking him. "Thank you so much, we'll be there right away!"  
She spoke hapilly and hung up the phone.

"What's up?" John asked.

**[Fade to Black]**

* * *

I know the first chapter is short, but i first started writing it on my ipod. It was a lot longer on there. Ha :)

So...what did you think?  
Any suggestions?

Tell Meh!

Remember, I like reviews. :) xoxo


	2. Meeting Lucy

**Authors Note:** Aww, I'm so grateful for reviews {lol}. It means a lot that you would take the time to read my story! I checked my account at like midnight, saw the reviews, and felt that i had to start writing my next chapter. I was excited! I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint you, when i started it i had no idea where to go with it. So we'll see how it goes, won't we? :) Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to Disney & The writers/directors of High School Musical. The only thing that fully belongs to me is the plot. Any brand, lyrics, or any type of object that is mentioned belongs to their rightful owner.**

Begin reading...NOW! :P

* * *

[Chapter 2: Meeting Lucy]

Arriving at the hospital was exciting for Maria and also...scary. She didn't know how Lucy would react to her taking care of her baby. Would she be angry, thankful, sad? She didn't know, but she would in just a matter of minutes.

Maria walked through the sliding doors of the hospital with Troy in her arms, he was asleep as usual. She nervously waited for the elevator doors to open. Suddenly, the doors opened...slowly. Maybe they were questioning her, almost tempting her? Maria walked through the doors and pressed the 4 button. In the next three seconds they were closed.

Maria, being the paranoid twenty-one year old she was said, "She's going to hate me,"

The elevator door opened. Huh? Oh, this is it...her floor. She thought, a little bit intimadated by the rush of a hospital. Maria didn't really like hospitals, if you didn't already know! She stepped out; walking toward her room.

326. Maria took a deep breath and then let it out as she knocked on the door. A faint "come in" was heard from the other side. Maria closed her eyes and then opened them once she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Maria Montez. I'm sure they've told you about...everything." She said, still holding Lucy's son.

Lucy softly nodded, "Yes, they told me...oh, my baby." she said, getting teary as she saw her son. She held her arms out for him.

Maria handed him to her, and sat next to the bed where mother and son reunited.

"He's so beautiful...Thank you so much...I bet you've taken great care of him," Lucy spoke, hugging her baby boy to her chest. He snuggled into her as a reply. Lucy smiled at him, and then turned to Maria.

"I'm so sorry that you have had all this responsibility on your hands.."

"No worries, I've got a little girl too. Her name is Gabriella, She's almost eight months. I'm sure that they'll be great friends when their older." Maria said

Lucy giggled, "I'm glad...They'll be playmates!"

Maria smiled and was relieved that everything turned out okay. Lucy was finally awake and now their family was back together again.

**{A couple hours later}**

Maria left Lucy and Troy alone to go get herself a cup of coffee. After she left, the doctor came to talk to Lucy. He explained Troy's bad lungs, the nasty bruise on her right side, and the tiny scar on Troy's palm. Once the doctor had left, Lucy decided to doze off. The doctor had laid Troy into his crib in her room, so she didn't have to worry about him with her.

**_[Lucy's Dream]_**

_I was on my way home when i had to pass an empty 4-way street. Even though no one was out, i still looked both ways before crossing, being the "good little girl" i was. Hmph! Yea right, i just had a baby and i'm trying to call myself a good little girl. Wow. Boy am i desperate for a wish..._  
_I started walking across, and then as i was halfway to the other side, a woman yelled to me. I couldn't quite understand her, but then i saw a light._  
_I looked toward this light and found myself in front of a large swerving van. I looked to the woman on the other side of the street, terrified. Then I glanced at my baby and turned him away from the oncoming vehicle. Next thing I knew...I'm on the ground, in excrutiating pain._

Lucy gasped! She was sweating, lying in her hospital bed. Troy was sobbing. "It was just a dream," Lucy thought shakily as she weakily stood to comfort her baby.

* * *

Ugh! I'm VERY sorry if you don't like this chapter as much as the other one. I understand, it's okay. Haha I was up for like 1 hour and a half trying to figure out what to write/writing and this happened. Ahaha! Also, this one was short to :/ they will get longer, i just couldnt think of anything else for this chapter. But, i have an idea for the next chapter and that includes growing up. ;) Well, please don't stop reading here, it will get better! I promise! :)

BUT, I am going on Vacation in less than a week. So i'm not exactly sure if i'll be able to upload a chapter there...but I will work on chapter 3...  
even if i can't upload, know that i'm working on it. :)

Okay, soo...PLEASE REVIEW! :D I love reading reviews, they can make my day! haha Thanks for reading! :)  
xoxoxo


	3. Growing Up

Authors Note: I'm so sorry! Things have just been really complicated and hard, so i haven't been able to update or write. I hope i didn't lose any of you guys! :( So...i hope you enjoy it. I took it a different way then i was planning to. If you don't like it...I'll understand.

Disclaimer: Do i really have to keep doing this? It's gonna be the same every time..so just use common sense. Ha :)

**_Yayyy, now you can finally read!_**

* * *

[Chapter 3: Growing Up]

Lucy Bolton was making dinner in thier small kitchen while she heard giggles in the backyard. She still was hurt...not by the accident but by her ex, the love of her life, the man that took her virginity, the father of her little boy, and also the man who broke her heart. As you can see, Jack Bolton was many things. Yea...You heard right, Lucy and Troy are in his name. She didn't feel right of them to be Pomeroy's, also it was just an odd last name, she thought.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" the little 3 year old Troy said running up to his mother.

"Yes, Baby?" Lucille said as she pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Look wha Ga-bi mave meh!" His speech wasn't as developed as other children's, but he was learning fast.  
Lucy looked down at him and saw a card in his hands. A card with a big heart, and i piece of candy on it.

"Aw, that's adorable sweetheart. Do you want me to hang it on the fridge?" He nodded fast and gave a grin.

Maria and Gabriella walked in behind him, Gabi smiled a smile that showed all her teeth. Maria asked if she could speak to Lucy alone, while the kids went in the yard. The two children ran through the door, holding hands.

"How are you holding up?" Maria asked this about once a week, checking up on her friend who was broken.

Lucy sighed "I'm alright, i guess. It's been hard...I'm just worrying what's gonna happen when he asks why he's slower than the other children, why he has those two scars...and oh, gosh."Lucy paused and put a hand to her cheek.

Maria tilted her head to the side in knowledge, giving her a friendly hug while understanding what she couldn't say. What will happen when he asks about his father...

* * *

There is chapter 3. Was it what you were expecting? Let me know! I know i took very long, and im sorry. Ive just had tons and tons of stuff going on :/ I know its REALLY short but this was more of a fill-in chapter. lol :( again im sorry

Anyways! Please Review, give me ideas! :D Thanks so much for reading everyone.

P.S. i got Lucy's last name from .com/title/tt0475293/fullcredits#cast lol


End file.
